In The Dark
by Zaskina
Summary: Quinn's over one day with Rachel helping her rehearse as the power goes out. Fluff mainly inside. Rated K . Faberry. Oneshot.


**Pure unadultered fluff. Nothing belongs to me. Even the general plot was influenced by a certain Ana on twitter. I just hope you think I do the characters justice.**

**Also, there was no beta for this so I apologize for any spelling/grammar issues.**

****** Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Did you like it?" Rachel's voice echoed in the room as the music receded, directed at a certain blonde that may have been sleeping for all the short-stack knew. If it wasn't for the smile forming at the edges of her lips, Quinn was sure that by now she'd have gotten a stuffed fox to the face. Or perhaps panda. Rachel was fond of Mr. Whiskers, after all.

"You really have to ask?" she countered, knowing very well the brunette knew how little she could resist her, especially if she started belting during one of those glorious held notes.

"Compliments never hurt anyone, Quinn. And I am prepared for the deceitfully snide ones I'm sure you'll be throwing, tomorrow." The blonde's eyebrow twitched. As much as her heart twisted when they fell easily off her lips, she knew they were necessary in order to save face in glee club while they were together.

"I'm sorry."

Brown eyes softened as Rachel stepped towards Quinn, pulling her upright as she came close. "Not what I wanted to hear, love. I was looking more for a comment tomorrow to be closer to 'that was stunningly horrific,' or 'try to be less nasal later,' but I suppose something as simple as 'I'm sorry you can't sing' at my awe-inspiring, yet humble performance would do," she teased, aching for her girl to not dwell on the status of their relationship at the moment.

"You forgot modest, Rach," she quipped, smiling at the girl above her.

"Well," Rachel started. Brown hair flipped over one shoulder as Quinn closed her eyes for a moment. "One cannot over-flaunt their abilities, now can they?"

Hearing her girlfriend's melodic laugh sparked Rachel's to life in return, eventually causing the two to fall back together on Rachel's bedspread. Quinn recovered first, rolling atop Rachel and continuing to smile as she regained control. She leaned down until they were nearly a hairs-breadth away from a kiss she knew Rachel was yearning for.

"Over-flaunting would definitely be something we'd want to avoid, huh?" she whispered, intent on staying as they were for as long as possible, testing Rachel's limits on self-control. The diva didn't last long however, tilting her chin to reach for what she had been missing all day.

They didn't separate for some time, Quinn being aware that the shorter liplocks just caused Rachel to search for more. She placated the brunette's need for now, and to say Rachel noticed a certain amount of submissiveness from the cheerleader atop her would be an understatement.

Rather than ascertaining the change in behavior as she was so keen to do, she relaxed and allowed the passion normally locked away behind those lips to flood through her system.

Needless to say she usually had lost her great sense of articulacy by the time Quinn was done with her, but this time it all came packed through a single kiss. As she struggled to open her eyes once more, she caught the last bright glow of lights in the house brighten before flickering off, leaving them in a muted version of the room they'd been in a few moments ago.

"Did you do that?" she murmured, sure that Quinn's beautifully executed kiss had somehow been transferred through her mouth and into her bones, and then managed to spark the nearest fuse box out of service.

Quinn chuckled gently at her reaction, hiding her face against the petite neck under her. While she was used to Rachel not being at her mental brightest at times when they were being intimate, this was probably a new speed record she'd set for killing Rachel's vocabulary.

"Baby, though flattering as it may be that my skills are enough to shut off Lima's electricity, I do believe that was the storm outside." It took Rachel an extra moment to figure what she was talking about and another to find a window to look out of.

"Oh… that'd make sense."

"Mhm." Steady rainfall made for the quiet to seem louder than they knew it was.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Mhm?"

Silence for a moment. Quinn rolled gently to the side without taking her hand from Rachel's hip. Then a quiet, "Do you think you could stay over tonight?"

She bit her lip. Rachel had never asked her to stay over while her dads were still in, so it couldn't be about _that_, but the faraway look Rachel held in her eyes did even more to influence her previously affirmed inability to deny any of Rachel's requests.

"Mhm," she nodded, drawing Rachel in until the girl rested her forehead against Quinn's shoulder with a sigh.

"Quinn?"

"Mhm?"

"Stop saying that."

"M'kay."

"That isn't better."

"M'kay."

"Not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

Rachel huffed, looking up at the smirk she knew so well. A quirked eyebrow was her only reply, perfectly curved like the indirect question she knew Quinn wasn't going to ask, but wanted to know.

She sighed in defeat as fingers started to trace along her spine from just above her tailbone to as far as they could get up her shirt, and back again. She admitted in a quiet voice, "I just don't like being alone in the dark, okay?"

Quinn nodded in understanding, placing a gossamer kiss on the pouting girl's forehead. "It's alright, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Another kiss was given to assuage her trembling love. "I promise, Rachel."

* * *

**Normally this is the part where I beseech the lovely reader (you) to give the hardworking and backbroken author (me) a review. **

**But alas, I am sleepy and I hear a nap calling my name. **

**Also this was actually written as a creative writing assignment, but with a little changing I found it fit as a Faberry. My very first, actually. So yeah. You should review and tell me to either continue with that pairing or just let it die. Like that little goldfish I got. Poor Swimmy. Though it was really my cat's fault since I didn't feed her accidentally one morning when I slept in and she was apparently hungry. So yeah. **

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy any rainy days you may have, everyone! :)**


End file.
